The Vampire Duo
by PyroSephiroth
Summary: got the idea from anne rices The Vampire Lestat. duo is a vampire, a sexy one at that. who wouldnt want to meet him?


Duo here! Have you ever bitten someone? Left marks? Drunk their blood? Killed them? I do it 2 or 3 times every-night, only I do it to survive, okay I get some pleasure out of it, but hey, that's not what I tell the local priest. My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. Scary thing is 36% of you reading know me, or think you do, you watch me on your mechanical devises, computers, TVs, or even the ever popular DVD. It's funny how you children neglect so much. Well this is my story, after the OVA Endless Waltz.  
  
I'll spare you my youth, and start when I was given the darkest gift conceivable, the gift of immortality, physical powers beyond belief and the ability to read emotions and thoughts of mortals for numerous miles around me at will. Most view it as a good thing; others see it as a curse. In my opinion it's a chance to study people, and how they develop trough out the years. I'm a bit sadistic, so I enjoy delaying the kill, listening to their shrieking and their useless struggles. I rather enjoy the blood of people who commit crimes, in addition to the few unadulterated childlike ones. Most vampires feel this way. Maybe that's why I was chosen, after a war and so many killed by my hands, I was still untainted by evil. I was only 15, a mere boy fighting for justice. I must have tasted good to the vampire who drunk from me. He might have even been a good mentor for me. My powers outshined his within 2 weeks, his 500 plus years of experience, knowledge, and skill, all down the drain. To put it simply, I killed him. Left him outside with dawn to deal with. Currently I'm about 24x more powerful then the average vampire. Currently I'm the strongest vampire alive, if you would even say I was a living individual.  
  
Almost 50 years ago I was riding around in my million-dollar, state of the art Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom, piloting it to its doom actually. It was going to be blown up, end of the war peace treaty stuff. A Gundam back then was a high tech mobile suit that could blow big stuff up, including its self if necessary. Only 5 still worked at that time. All 5 where going to go to the big battlefield in the sky, and I don't mean Space, they've already been there. Me and another Gundam pilot named Quatre where walking hand in hand that night. Crying in each others arms. A destroyed Gundam is the only thing that makes a Gundam pilot cry. A Gundam is like a best pal, a buddy who's been through the wars and missions with you, seen the death and destruction with you, it's the only thing a Gundam pilot know. So Q- Chan and me sat down in a park bench, hoping the pain would just go away. A weird looking fellow sneaked up behind us and knocked Quatre on the ground so quickly I didn't even see it happening, knocking him unconscious. Then fallowing up with an effortless kick that sent him head first in to a tree, easily snapping his neck as if it was a twig, he died instantly. My reflexes of a Gundam pilot weren't kicking in, I stood there like a statue, not believing what was happening before my vary eyes, hoping to wake up. The vampire who attacked Quatre glanced at me, then it hit me "get help," I turned around, and was about to run in the other direction before I collided with a bigger vampire, and he was stronger too. I fell straight on my bottom, and silently cursed myself for not bringing my gun, not that it would have helped, but how was I to know he was a vampire?  
  
The vampire who attacked Quatre lifted me up by my collar and was about to feed on me, "Sin! Stop, this one is mine,"  
  
"Yes master," he mumbled under his breath and retreated backwards towards the bench. The older vampire took me by the shoulders, holding me up, forcing me to look into his eyes.  
  
I looked away from him and looked at Quatres lifeless body "Quatre…your ganna be okay, I'll get help. I'm promise! Let me go!"  
  
"Stop whining little one, he's dead as a doornail," the old vampire does something at the time I did not understand what he did, how he did it, or if it was even him. But now I do. Only after acquiring this power for my self did I understand it.  
  
He coaxed me to believing this was the end, that he could offer me a new life. A better one; end my current state of unhappiness. Being the naïve teenager I was, I accepted, I willingly let him make me a vampire, it hurt. But only for a little bit while my body was still dieing. I'm glad I made that choice now, I really am.  
  
The other vampire, whose name was Sin, was a good friend of mine. Sin, that's a fitting name for a vampire, eh? Much more original then devil, or Satan. Duo, it's a weird name for a vampire. It doesn't really matter what our names are anyway, because no mortal can know of it anyway, that's the rules, but then again, I've never been one for following the rules. Heck, I don't even know who made these cockamamie rules.  
  
Back to Siny-boy here, he's about 2 or 3 hundred years older then me. I'm more powerful then him, and I can go out in the sun, without being burnt to a crisp, but I can't seem to stay awake. I guess I need my beauty sleep, and lots of it, but I wake up early enough. We own a cute, little, black and white kitten, we named him Kero-neko. It's fun to have a creature around with the same sleeping times as ours. Sin died a while back, one of the old vampire syndicate members caught up with us, Sin didn't stand a chance. He was a good friend I felt sorry for the cat, it stopped eating, it didn't sleep, and it wouldn't go near me. So I took it outback shot it.  
  
That was about a week ago. Now I live in a small town. They don't have much here; I met up with two other vampires. They are the reason why I'm staying here in this miserable little town. Their names escape me at the moment. They seem to like to make other vampires, then eat them. Interesting hobby, ne? Well this is where I say good-bye, adieu, sayonara, don't get lost.  
  
-Duo Maxwell 


End file.
